


This is a F*cket of Buck

by kurisuo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Is this too many tags, Like super whipped, M/M, My very first fanfic, also i'm a TERRIBLE writer, also none of these relationships are established yet woooo, and use of uwu, chat fic, i certainly don't know lmao, i think krisho's gonna be the main ship though, kris is whipped for junmyeon, lots of references, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, oh well lemme add more, ot 12, same with hansoo, taobaek because there's not enough taobaek content, the teachers are characters from other franchises because why not, there's some light angst, warning: terrible jokes, what is a plot, why don't more people ship taobaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisuo/pseuds/kurisuo
Summary: A self-indulgent EXO chat fic. I've never written humor before, or a fanfic for that matter, so let's see how this goes.[ON HIATUS BECAUSE WRITERS BLOCK IS A B!TCH]





	1. intro

-Usernames-  
Baekhyun: billy baek cyrus

Chen/Jongdae: jongdaddy

Chanyeol: porkchanel

D.O./Kyungsoo: kyungsoo

Han: blow like flu

Kai/Jongin: dancing nini

Kris/Yifan: galaxyboi

Lay/Yixing: sheepsheep

Sehun: seahoooon

Suho/Junmyeon: reveluv president

Tao/Zitao: baby panda

Xiumin/Minseok: caffeine fairy

(usernames subject to change)

 

-Grade levels-

Seniors: Kris/Yifan, Minseok, Han

Juniors: Yixing, Junmyeon

Sophomores: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen

Freshmen: Sehun, Tao, Jongin, Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be 1 main chat but that's not coming until later. For now, I'm having a lot of smaller chats to help establish the story.


	2. Everybody Hates English

Too School For Cool

  _T_ _uesday_ _6:16 PM_

**billy baek cyrus** : i fucking hate english class

**jongdaddy** : RT

**porkchanel** : who tf assigns a damn 5 page essay that's due in 2 days

**porkchanel** : Satan that's who

**jongdaddy** : i kinda wanna say that that's what we get for taking honors but there's a line and a 5 page essay is crossing said line

**billy** **baek cyrus** : i shouldve just taken regular eng fml

**billy baek cyrus** : mr smith can C H O K E

**jongdaddy** : you ?

**billy baek cyru** s: ya nasty

**jongdaddy** : thx i try

**jongdaddy** : still can't believe you used to think he was hot lmao

**porkchanel** :

 

**billy baek cyrus** : bitvh you said he was hot too

**jongdaddy** : ... touché

**porkchanel** : i am

**porkchanel** : disgusted

**porkchanel** : he's like 40

**porkchanel** : also, of all teachers, why smith

**porkchanel** : caterpillar lookin ass

**jongdaddy** : ASDFGGDH

**billy baek cyrus** : .

**billy baek cyrus** : he stopped being attractive the second he gave us that summer assignment

**jongdaddy** : how can someone so hot be a total d i c k

**porkchanel** : i still don't understand what you two saw in him

**jongdaddy** : *see

**billy baek cyrus** : speak for yourself

**jongdaddy** :

**jongdaddy** : I managed to take this while he was running to second lmao dumbass

**porkchanel** : i,ll admit his muscles are respectable but that's about it tbh

**billy baek cyrus** : i legit screamed

**billy baek cyrus** : why must you make me suffer

**jongdaddy** : I take it this means that u still think he's hot

**billy baek cyrus** : ...

**billy baek cyrus** : no comment

**porkchanel** : but honestly who tf cares

**porkchnnel** : the essays still due in 2 days

**porkchanel** : that's not enough time for 5 freaking pages

**jongdaddy** : fr

**billy baek cyrus** : i'm gonna kermit

**jongdaddy** : RT

**porkchanel** : is it too late to drop out of his class

**jongdaddy** : ^

**jongdaddy** : but actually yeah it is the deadline was last week

**billy baek cyrus** : tarter sauce

**billy baek cyrus** : later guys gonna procrastinate by playing league

**porkchanel** : u sure u want to tho?

**jongdaddy** : just write 3 today and 2 tomorrow

**jongdaddy** : that's what im doing

**porkchanel** : oooh smart

**billy baek** **cyrus** : ugh that is smart I'm just too lazy

**billy baek cyrus** : I'll just see what happens tomorrow

**jongdaddy** : if u procrastinate

**jongdaddy** :

**jongdaddy** : this gonna be u when we turn them in

**jongdaddy** : that is, if u turn it in at all

**porkchannel** : I CANTB RE ATHE

**billy baek cyrus** :ahsgsfsh okay damn i'll try to write at least one page

**porkchannel** : eh it's better than nothing

**jongdaddy** : alright im turning off my notifs so i can get this shit done

**porkchannel** : same

  _Wednesday 2:28 PM_  

**jongdaddy** : i fvkking cant

**jongdaddy** : how did he not notice that typo when he put the assignments on the calendar

**jongdaddy:** does he not realize how badly he freaked us out

**billy baek cyrus** : i almost CRIED

**porkchanel** : im glad we have enough time but i feel like that typo story was some bullshiit

**porkchanel** : I bet you anything he did this for gits and shiggles

**jongdaddy** : ok he's kind of a Dick when it comes to assignments but he's not THAT bad

**billy baek cyrus** : id expect that from ackerman not smith

**porkchanel** : fuck tru

**billy baek cyrus** : but you know what would cheer us up from that terrible experience

**porkchanel** : food?

**billy baek cyrus** : YES BINCH

**jongdaddy** : you guys down to go to bbb after class

**billy baek** **cyrus** : ofc

**porkchanel** : I'm still traumatized from last time but sure why not

**jongdaddy** : that's the spirit

**billy baek cyrus** : my body isnt ready but i am LETS DO THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) For context, they're on their third week of school. So this conversation is taking place from Tuesday August 29 to Wednesday August 30, 2017. I'll try to keep the timeline consistent.  
> 2) Beagle line's English teacher is Erwin Smith from Attack on Titan because why not. I used a picture of Chris Evans though because of the resemblance they share and because I couldn't find any good "realistic Erwin Smith" photos. Ackerman was their teacher for Honors English their freshman year. And the class they're currently taking is Honors English II. ALSO, I actually love Erwin this was all just for the story okay?  
> 3)When he said "bbb" Jongdae was referring to Big Bang Burger, which is a burger place in the game Persona 5. It's famous for the impossible Big Bang Burger challenge. In the game it increases your social stats but in this fic the only reward is the glory of winning the challenge.  
> 4)what even is a plot is it some kind of food  
> 5) Thank you guys for the kudos! I wasn't actually expecting anyone to read this but I really appreciate the support!


	3. kris wu more like kris uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHINA LINE

Fine China 

_Thursday 2:36 PM_

**galaxyboi** : ayo wassup my name is kris wu and im ready to spontaneously combust

 **blow like flu** : bro what happened

 **galaxyboi** : Junmyeon Kim

 **galaxyboi** : the love if my life

 **galaxyboi** : light of my eyes

 **galaxyboi** : asked if we could go to tomorrows game 

 **galaxyboi** : TOGETHER

 **galaxyboi** : ofc I said yes

 **galaxyboi** : its just that... I'm just so full of  f e e l i n g s  right now

 **blow like flu** : o

 **blow like flu** : m

 **blow like flu** : g

 **blow like flu** : I don't give a fuck

 **galaxyboi** : I'm-

 **baby panda** : damn savage Han

 **baby panda:** wait

 **baby panda** : i think i know who ur talking about

 **baby panda** : this is him right

**sheepsheep** : oh wow

 **sheepsheep** : I'm pretty sure Kris is probably hyperventilating or something lmao

 **galaxyboi** :.

 **galaxyboi** : first of all I just want to say that Myeonie is looking adorable as always

 **galaxyboi** : second of all HOW IN THE EVER LOVINGG FUXK DIS RHIS HAPPEN

 **blow like flu** : I'm sure were all dying to know but can we save it for later some of us are trying to pay attention in class

 **blow like flu** : y'all should try it some time

 **sheepsheep** : wow

 **baby panda** : okay~

 **galaxyboi** : damn

_9:31 PM_

**galaxyboi** : okay

 **galaxyboi** : I know for a fact that none of you guys have anything major going on rn

 **galaxyboi** : so spill Tao

 **blow like flu** : yeah how'd u meet junmyeon

 **baby panda** : I could've sworn I already told you guys this smh

 **baby panda** : but anyway

 **baby panda** : he was the leader for my group during orientation

 **sheepsheep** : oof we didn't know JUNMYEON was your leader 

 **blow like flu** : k but how did that picture happen

 **baby panda** : um

 **baby panda** : he just wanted to take a picture w/ everyone in our group

 **baby panda** : that's pretty much it

 **baby panda** : but why was I not aware that Kris had a crush on someone

 **sheepsheep** : more like how were you not aware when he's always going on and on about him in the chat

 **blow like flu** : no xing you're thinking of last year's gc

 **blow** **like** **flu** : but even so did we really not tell him

 **blow like flu** : well now you know

 **galaxyboi** : don't tell anyone Tao

 **galaxyboi** : not a single soul

 **galaxyboi** : not even sehu N

 **galaxyboi** : this stays between the four of us okay?

 **baby panda** : alright alright my lips are seals

 **baby panda** : *sealed

 **galaxyboi** : my lips are seals

 **blow** **like** **flu** : I'M WHEEZING

 **sheepsheep** : lmao

 **sheepsheep** : okay but real talk when are you finally going to tell him how you feel Kris

 **blow like flu** : yeah it's been like 84 years

 **sheepsheep** : fdgshfdgsgsh true

 **sheepsheep** : but seriously, when? You're graduating this year

 **sheepsheep** : times going to run out before you know it

 **blow like flu** : and its obvious to anyone w/ eyes that he feels the same way

 **blow like flu** : so stop being a little bitch boy and confess to him already were not getting any younger

 **baby panda:**  "little bitch boy" I CANT

 **sheepsheep** : I've watched you pine over him for the better part of 2 years 

 **sheepsheep** : I swear I'm getting gray hairs and shit waiting for you to make your move

 **blow like flu** : re fucking tweet

 **galaxyboi** : you guys don't understand

 **galaxyboi** : I want nothing more that to finally make him mine

 **galaxyboi** : but I'm so AFRAID

 **galaxyboi** : so many things can go wrong

 **sheepsheep** : like?

 **galaxyboi** : I could get rejected

 **blow like flu** : bitch did we not just tell you we're sure he feels the same

 **galaxyboi** : OR

 **blow like flu** : or?

 **galaxyboi** : fucking hell dude let me finish typing

 **blow like flu** : then stop typng so god damn slow

 **sheepsheep** : guys please

 **sheepsheep** : anyway you were saying Kris?

 **galaxyboi** : thank you xing

 **galaxyboi** : as I was saying

 **galaxyboi** : I could get rejected

 **galaxyboi** : or worse

 **galaxyboi** : we could have a repeat of the BY incident

 **sheepsheep** : oh...

 **blow like flu** : ...

 **baby panda** : what's the BY incident

 **sheepsheep** : tao i thought you left the chat already lmao

 **blow like flu** : okay Kris I can kinda see where you're coming from

 **galaxyboi** : no one tell him what the BY incident is he doesn't need to know

 **galaxyboi** : Tao for realsies u don't need to know okay

 **baby panda** : ....

 **baby panda** : fine if u say so

 **baby panda** : I'm gonna go to sleep let me know if anything major happens

 **blow like flu** : goodnight taozi

 **sheepsheep** : night night tao

 **galaxyboi** : gn

_11:06 PM_

**sheepsheep** : I was hoping he'd never even hear about the BY incident

 **galaxyboi** : sorry I shouldn't have brought it up

 **blow like flu** : nah dw it's better that it was us and not some other people who would have def told him all the details

 **sheepsheep** : I'm sure we've probably made him really curious about it though

 **galaxyboi** : most likely yeah

 **blow like flu** : anyway

 **blow like flu** : kris wu finally ask out junmyeon kim so that everyone especially xing and han can stop suffering challenge

 **galaxyboi** : han lu finally change his stupidass username challenge

 **sheepsheep** : KRIS WU FINALLY ASK OUT JUNMYEON KIM SO THAT EVERYONE ESPECIALLY XING AND HAN CAN STOP SUFFERING CHALLENGE

 **galaxyboi** : et toi, Yixing?

 **sheepsheep** : :)

 **sheepsheep** : Kris does have a point though

 **sheepsheep** : Han how did you even come up with that name?

 **blow like flu** : well if you must know...

 **sheepsheep** : you know what? forget i asked 

 **galaxyboi** : ok but can you please change it it's really embarrassing if I get a notification and its from "blow like flu"

 **sheepsheep** : ^

 **blow like flu** :

**galaxyboi** : BAHAHAHAHAHA 

 **galaxyboi** : I"M GONE

 **sheepsheep** : BICTH SEND ME THIS OH MY GOD

 **galaxyboi** : *wipes tear* that was hilarious 

 **galaxyboi** : but u should still change your name

 **blow like flu** : :(

 **blow like**   **flu** : fine

 **blow like flu** _has changed their name to_ **renaissance man**

 **renaissance**   **man** : better?

 **galaxyboi** : ...

 **sheepsheep** : ...

 **renaissance man** : i'm about to change it back

 **sheepsheep** : no no no no no it's a bit random but it's fine 

 **galaxyboi** : ^

 **renaissance man** : but going back to before

 **renaissance man** : kris if u dont hurry up and ask jm out already i'll get taozi to go all wushu on your ass 

 **galaxyboi** : lmao tao would never

 **sheepsheep** : tru he;s a total softie

 **sheepsheep** : hey didn't that you say you guys were going to the game together

 **renaissance man** : i thought u were gonna sit w us so we could support taozi's first performance 

 **renaissance man** : he's doing that thing 

 **renaissance man** : you know 

 **renaissance man** : where they twirl flags and swords and shit

 **renaissance man** : ah what was it called again?

 **galaxyboi** : color guard

 **galaxyboi** : and about the other thing...

 **galaxyboi** : can't i just bring him over to our group

 **galaxyboi** : if he already knows tao i'm sure he'd be more than happy to cheer him on 

 **galaxyboi** : because he's an angel like that

 **sheepsheep** : i don't see why not

 **sheepsheep** : i mean, i don't get to talk to him much even though we're both juniors so this will be nice

 **renaissance man** : i'm fine w it

 **renaissance man** : but can we continue this discussion tomorrow i need to sleep

 **sheepsheep** : same

 **galaxyboi** : ok gn

 **sheepsheep** : ^

 **renaissance man** : gn 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Tao is KrisHanxing's son in case that wasn't obvious.
> 
> 2) What's the BY incident? Does it matter if Tao knows about it or not? Either way, Tao's curiosity is piqued. 
> 
> 3) The plot is barely even there and it's already whack.
> 
> 4) Both of Han's usernames are inspired by "Lu" why am I like this.


	4. puppies and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seahoooon: alright listen bitch

soft squad uwu 

_Friday 7:48 AM_

**seahoooon** : oi jongin where the fuck r u

**seahoooon** : jongin

**seahoooon** : jonginnie

**seahoooon** : dude we should've headed out like 10 minutes ago

**seahoooon** : j o n g i n

**seahoooon** : please don't tell me u overslept again

**seahoooon** : u should really fix ur sleep schedule u know

**seahoooon** : j

**seahoooon** : o

**seahoooon** : n

**seahoooon** : g

**seahoooon** : i

**dancing nini** : sorry I got distracted by this group of dogs

**dancing** **nini** : they were too cute >.<

**dancing nini** : were heading out rn

**dancing nini** : well be there in 5

**seahoooon** : ...

**seahoooon** : dogs

**seahoooon** : why am i not surprised

**seahoooon** : do u at least have pictures

**dancing nini** :

**seahoooon** : nice

**dancing nini** : arent they precious ><

**dancing nini** : were on your street rn

**dancing nini** : hey were here

**seahoooon** : fucking finally

**dancing nini** : shut

**dancing nini** : we;re also picking kyungsoo

**seahoooon** : whomst the fuck is kyungsoo

**dancing nini** : that guy from our pe period

**dancing nini** : i have math with him

**dancing nini** : hes like really short

**dancing nini** : i think i have a picture

**dancing nini** : nvm i don t :(

**seahoooon** : oh wait

**seahoooon** : you mean that guy who kinda looks like a penguin?

**dancing nini** : omg

**dancing nini** : he DOES

**dancing nini** : I FVKCINGG CAN T

**seahoooon** : lol im hilarious i know

**seahoooon** : whoa

**seahoooon** : dude

**seahoooon** : u should add him to the chat

**dancing nini** : lmao why

**seahooon** : why not

**dancing nini** : good point

**dancing nini** : but will tao be okay w it?

**seahoooon** : **@baby panda**

**seahoooon** : oh wait he's in class rn

**seahoooon** : that nerd

**seahoooon** : I'm sure he'll be cool with it tho

**dancing nini** : alright

**dancing nini** : Im doin it

**dancing nini**   _has added_ **kyungsoo**   _to the group_

**kyungsoo** : um why am I here?

**kyungsoo** : Who are you guys?

**dancing nini** : kyungsoo

**dancing nini** : itsa me

**kyungsoo** : I'm sorry but who are you?

**dancing nini** : im-

**seahoooon** : he can't recognize u because of ur username dumbass

**seahoooon** : hi im sehun and this idiot is jongin

**kyungsoo** : I see

**dancing nini** : lmao my bad

**kyungsoo** : It's fine. It was an honest mistake

**kyungsoo** : ...

**kyungsoo** : Do I really look like a penguin?

**seahoooon** : pfft

**seahoooon** : Im not sure actually

**seahoooon** : idk if i was thinking of the right person when jongin mentioned u

**seahoooon** : but if i am right then yeah u do

**dancing nini** : ^

**dancing nini** : heads up were almost at ur house

**dancing nini** : sorry about the delay btw

**kyungsoo** : ...

**kyungsoo** : No it's okay. I'm just grateful you were willing to give me a ride on such short notice. Sorry if it was any trouble.

**dancing nini** : ah dw its all good

_8:25 AM_

**baby panda** : wow I missed a lot

**seahoooon** : that's what happens when u have an early class u nerd

**baby panda** : shut

**baby panda** : anyway welcome to the chat kyungsoo

**baby panda** : im zitao but everyonejust calls me tao

**baby panda** : yo is he going to the game with u guys

**dancing nini** : **@kyungsoo** r u going to the game

**dancing nini** : and do u wanna go w us if u r

**seahoooon** : hey r u nervous tao

**baby panda** : nervous? me? LMAO

**seahoooon** : i;ll take that as a yes

**baby panda** : bitch im terrified

**baby panda** : what if i drop

**baby panda** : or accidentally hit someone in the face

**baby panda** : or somehow mess up my solo

**dancing nini** : u have a solo?!?! Damn

**baby panda** : yeah

**baby panda** : i've been practicing nonstop this past week but I feel like im gonna fuck up somehow

**baby** **panda** : what if everyone laughs at me

**baby panda** : ;-;

**seahoooon** : alright listen bitch

**seahoooon** : ur going to be okay

**seahoooon** : ur gonna go out there and do ur thing and ur gonna do great

**seahoooon** : u know why? cause ur my best friend

**seahoooon** : and that automatically makes u awesome

**seahoooon** : so cheer up okay?

**seahoooon** : oh man

**seahoooon** : i just wanted to tease u but I didnt know it was this bad

**seahoooon** : oh shit he just left the room

**baby panda** : sorry i kinda needed to cry

**seahoooon** : oh my gosh im so sorry

**baby panda** : it was the good kind of crying dw i just got emotional

**baby panda** : but thanks for that it really helped

**seahoooon** : ❤

**dancing nini** : ugh im soft i love best friends

**dancing nini** : Ramon totally would ve filmed it if i started crying

**dancing nini** : Taemkn wtf

**dancing nini** : TAEMIN JESUS CHRIST PHONE

**seahoooon** : im laughing so hard rn

**dancing nini** : liar i can see u and u have that blank face u always have

**seahoooon** : shhh im laughing on the inside

**seahoooon** : i cant believe u almost got caught just now 

**seahoooon:** dumbass

**dancing nini** : lmao oops

**baby panda** : hey maybe this is a sign that we should put our phones away

**seahoooon** : noted

**dancing nini** : ^

_9:16 AM_

**kyungsoo** : **@dancing nini** yes I was already planning on going to the game since my older brother's on the team but I'd be more than happy to tag along with you guys.

**kyungsoo** : To tell the truth, I /was/ already going with my two friends but they're going with these other people and I would've felt a bit uncomfortable as the only freshman. So thank you.

**seahoooon** : lmao me and jongin were actually planning on sitting with tao's friends so we can cheer for him together

**dancing nini** : and they're all upperclassmen too sorry i forgot to mention it

**kyungsoo** : well this is a dilemma

**dancing nini** : but theyre all really nice dw

**dancing nini:** plus me and hunnie will be there

**baby panda** : will it help if we tell you about them so you can decide whether or not to sit w us

**kyungsoo** : Yes actually I'd appreciate it.

**baby panda** : k so their names are Kris, Han, and Yixing

**baby panda** : 2 seniors 1 junior

**seahoooon** : 2 seniors 1 junior lmao

**dancing nini** :  **@** **seahoooon**

****

****

**baby panda** : ...

**baby panda** : ANYWAY

**baby panda** : kris and han are a bit protective but im sure theyll like u

**baby panda** : and yixing is super chill

**baby panda** : actually

**baby panda** : youll see kris today at the rally hes one of the mcs

_9:41 AM_

**baby panda** : um ksoo?

**dancing nini** : dude it's been like a good 10 minutes

**kyungsoo** : I just asked my friend Minseok and apparently those are the same people he was planning on sitting with.

**baby panda** : lmao what are the odds

**seahoooon** : thats way too good of a coincidence wtf

**dancing nini** : so r u coming w us?

**kyungsoo** : sure

**dancing nini** : hell yeah

**baby panda** : hey kyungsoo do u want to sit w us at the rally

**kyungsoo** : wow really?

**kyungsoo** : okay

**dancing nini** : agshfgsfdhgd i think we have a new friend yall

**seahoooon** : nice   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The beagle line chapter is pretty short compared to the ones for China line and maknae line yikes 
> 
> 2) The MV for "Blooming Days" is already out so go support it! CBX really came through for us this song is a BOP and the video was so aesthetically pleasing.
> 
> 3) Jongdae now owns my soul.
> 
> 4) When Baekxing/Byunxing finally come back from the war it's over for you hoes
> 
> 5) If there are any TaoBaekxing fics out there can y'all tell me I'm asking for a friend  
> (it's me i'm the friend)


	5. in which junmyeon wants to dress to impress

Boys Next Door

_Thursday_  2:19 PM

 **reveluv president** : I'm gonna do it

 **kyungsoo** : Do what, exactly?

 **reveluv president** : I'm gonna ask fanfan to go with me to the football game

 **reveluv president** : I really think I'm ready

 **caffeine fairy** : noah fence but i don't see how a football game would bring you closer

 **reveluv president** : it wouldn't be a real date obvi

 **reveluv president** : im way classier than that and you know it

 **reveluv president** : this is more like a pregame

 **caffeine fairy** : pregame?!?

 **reveluv president** : I'll (finally) be spending time with him outside of the student council and psych (and that one time in drama)

 **reveluv president** : hey you gotta start somewhere

 **caffeine fairy** : dude

 **caffeine fairy** : im pretty sure if you just asked him out straight up he'd say yes

 **kyungsoo** : You know, when I got added to this chat I was not expecting to hear about Junmyeon's love life.

 **kyungsoo** : Also, who's "fanfan?"

 **caffeine fairy** : Jun you dumbass lol

 **reveluv president** : I don't mind him knowing tbh

 **reveluv president** : also fanfan is my special nickname for the man of my dreams

 **caffeine fairy** : man of my dreams wtf that's so extra just say crush lmao

 **caffeine fairy** : but yeah the dude's name is Yifan but everyone just calls him Kris

 **reveluv president** : okay now's my chance brb

 **kyungsoo** : this seems really important to him honestly

 **kyungsoo** : it's nice that he's trusting me with this

 **kyungsoo** : but is a football game really that big of a deal

 **caffeine fairy** : boi this is murica of course it is

 **caffeine fairy** : okay but help me pray for Jun because by god he's gonna need it

 **kyungsoo** : Didn't you say earlier that Kris was guaranteed to say yes?

 **caffeine fairy** : that's true as heck

 **caffeine fairy** : but what I'm worried about is jun losing his nerve and backing out at the last second

 **kyungsoo** : yeah I can see that happening

 **kyungsoo** : but if he goes through with it and Kris says yes...

 **kyungsoo** : We'll have to watch him freak out over what to wear...

 **caffeine fairy** : oh my god noooo

 **caffeine fairy** : nah we're taking care of that shit today while I still have the patience for it

 **caffeine fairy** : but while we're on the subject

 **caffeine fairy** : you should go to the game with us

 **caffeine fairy** : it gets colder than a witch's tit out in the bleachers but it is fun ngl

 **kyungsoo:** would it be just us or ?

 **caffeine fairy** : I'll definitely socialize but I'm not about to leave you alone

 **kyungsoo** : hmmmm

 **caffeine fairy** : I'll pay for any snacks you want

 **kyungsoo** : okay

 **kyungsoo** : I'll go with you

 **kyungsoo** : I was already going for Seungsoo anyway I just wanted free food lol

 **caffeine fairy** : jesus christ kid

 **reveluv president** : k I'm back

 **reveluv president** :

**caffeine fairy** : oh no did he reject you?!?!

 **caffeine fairy** : im about to go whoop his ass

 **reveluv president** : he said yes actually

 **kyungsoo** : Then what's the issue?

 **reveluv president** : I'm just really embarrassed

 **reveluv president** : like i was kinda mumbling and blushing

 **reveluv president** : and he was just sitting there being all cool and collected

 **reveluv president** : I just hate how shy i get around him

 **caffeine fairy** : boi i was actually worried

 **caffeine fairy** : but im glad you actually asked him

 **caffeine fairy** : low key proud of you 

 **kyungsoo** : this is nice and I'm happy for you Jun but I need to go choir practice starts in a few

 **caffeine fairy** : shit same later guys

 **reveluv president** : ✌

_7:45 PM_

**caffeine fairy** : jun open up me and soo are here

 **reveluv president** : ???

 **caffeine fairy** : soo and i agreed to come over so we could help you with your outfit for tomorrow

 **caffeine fairy** : i said this in the chat earlier

 **caffeine fairy** : anyway open up

Junmyeon quickly scrolled up to see where exactly Minseok had said he was going to help him with outfit planning. Finally, he came to the part where he and Kyungsoo had been worrying about him. The freshman had mentioned how Junmyeon was likely to freak out over his outfit (he really couldn't deny it though). When he saw Minseok's response, he couldn't help but laugh.

"caffeine fairy: nah we're taking care of that shit today while I still have the patience for it"

Junmyeon smiled. He knew he could be rather vain at times (with a face like that can you really blame him?) but he was glad that his friends were still willing to help. Truthfully, he would have waited until tomorrow but that would have been a disaster.  With a sigh, he got up from his desk and went downstairs to open the door.

"Took you long enough," Kyungsoo remarked as he and Minseok entered the house. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and led them upstairs. Minseok couldn't help but cringe as he saw how messy the room was. The pile of clothes, the unmade bed, and the disorganized desk were not an unfamiliar sight, but it caught him off guard every time he came over. Minseok felt a strong urge to clean the place; he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until the room stopped looking like it had just experienced a tornado. With this in mind, he set off to work, much to his friends' dismay. 

"Minseok that's not why we're here." Kyungsoo made his way to Junmyeon's closet, relieved to see that it was at least somewhat organized. His friend's cleaning habits were god awful, but if there was anything that would get Junmyeon off his lazy ass and try to be neat for once, it was fashion (and schoolwork, too, but that's only because his parents drilled it into him at a young age.)

Kyungsoo rummaged through all the clothes, trying to find something that would be appropriate for tomorrow. He quickly realized that he actually wasn't much of a fashion expert- in fact, his own wardrobe had mostly been picked by the other two people in the room. Even so, he started pulling out various shirts and pants at random. Meanwhile, Minseok had ignored Kyungsoo and cleaned the room aggressively while Junmyeon sat on his bed observing him, slightly annoyed but mostly grateful. He would have helped him (no, not really) but he knew better than to get in the senior's way when he was in "cleaning mode." Not wanting to feel useless, he got up to see what Kyungsoo was doing. He didn't get far before the younger made his way over to the bed and dumped the pile of clothes he had selected. 

"I'm not sure if I brought a good amount but I tried,okay? Now hurry up and try them on."

Junmyeon smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Alright let's do this? Min are you ready to join us?"

Minseok was startled out of his cleaning. "Junmyeon Kim for the love of all that is holy... Would it kill you to clean your room every now and then? Ugh... I'm just about done but you can start changing."

The time went by with Junmyeon trying on various outfits while his friends watched, giving some occasional encouragement. It was all a very meticulous affair. Should he dress warmly or give up warmth for the aesthetic? Would using the school colors be too dorky? Was he going to wear that outfit all day or go home and change? Finally, after an hour of changing over and over again, it came down to something all three of them approved of:

[No sunglasses + slightly longer pants]

By the time it was all done, they were exhausted.

"What time is it?" Minseok groaned as he stood up from Junmyeon's floor. This whole thing had taken longer than expected and he really just wanted to go home already.  Oh wow would you look at that, his foot had fallen asleep.  _Wonderful_. 

"It's, um," Junmyeon walked over to his nightstand, where his phone had been charging, "almost 9."

"How long were we here for?"

"Long enough.... ugh stupid foot wake up..."

"I'm sorry that this took forever. But I'm really glad you guys came over," Junmyeon said sincerely.

"Don't worry about. We have to make sure you look good for your date Jun." Kyungsoo grinned at him.

"It's not a date... But you're right, I do like to look good, especially since this is Fan we're talking about."

"We all know what goes on under the bleachers, though, so be safe!"

"KYUNGSOO WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

Minseok froze for a second before he doubled over in laughter. Soon enough he turned red and there were tears rolling down his face.

Junmyeon also turned red, but for a very different reason. Then his mind started going places it shouldn't (especially with his friends in the room) and he started blushing even harder.

Kyungsoo watched their reactions with a self satisfied smirk and got up. "Alright I'm leaving. See you guys tomorrow!" 

Minseok was too busy laughing to say anything but Junmyeon managed a little nod in acknowledgement. He started putting away his clothes, being especially careful with his chosen outfit. He decided he was wearing a different outfit to school and then going home to change into this one. Wow, he really was going the extra mile for this...

Minseok finally managed to calm down enough to say, "I think it's time for me to go as well." As he walked out, he added, "Remember to wrap it before you tap it!" and left, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh for fucks sake..."

Alone with his thoughts, Junmyeon decided to go to sleep early. He had a busy day tomorrow with council meetings and the pep rally and the game. He went about his nightly routine, paying close attention to his skincare. He was just really eager to impress Kris, considering how close in proximity they would be. He hopped into bed and sighed happily. Tomorrow could come fast enough!

That night, he dreamt of Kris' handsome face. (And also that they were together under the bleachers, but there's no way he would ever admit to that.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In case it wasn't clear, this takes place the same day as "uh and that's a long as chapter," so the date is August 31, 2017. I'm actually thinking of going back and changing that title because it is no longer fitting. 
> 
> 2) I'm really sorry that this came so late. College is just really kicking my ass right now. I'll try to update at least once a week. Maybe every Sunday? I cannot promise much but I will try my best to avoid such a long wait. 
> 
> 3) I was really hoping to write solely in the text/chat format but I realized that throughout the story, I would actually have to write out some scenes instead of just describing the events through text. I couldn't avoid it smh. But I hope it turned out okay. 
> 
> 4) I'm just going to drop my social media because a girl is thirsty for followers... Nah. Actually, I have some edits that correspond with this fic and I'm sharing my social media in case you guys want to check them out. I may also announce when I'm about to post a chapter or if there's going to be a really long delay.  
> IG: kurisuo_1017  
> Twitter: galaxybunny_100  
> Tumblr: https://kurisuo.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Right now, my edits are only available on Instagram but I'll make sure to post them on other platforms for thise of you who don't have one. As for the announcements thing, that will most definitely be on Twitter. Or you could just subscribe (3 years on this site and I finally realize that that's a thing lmao.)
> 
> 5) Today is 4/20 which is every stoner's favorite day but is also Lu Han's birthday! WOOOO! 
> 
> 6) Right now, as I'm writing this, I'm listening to a preview of CBX's upcoming Japanese album, "MAGIC" and that is exactly what this is. I can't wait for it to come out! 
> 
> 7) Feel free to leave comments I want validation :((((( I'm joking, but I would appreciate some feedback.
> 
> 8) Also, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Minseok are all neighbors. Just a fun fact.
> 
> 9) fixed a minor plot hole
> 
>  
> 
> 4/21: The tags were messed up and I JUST now realized. So if this happens again, these are the pairings:  
> \- Krisho  
> \- Xiuchen  
> \- TaoBaek  
> \- Hansoo  
> \- ChanKai  
> \- HunLay


	6. the 2 for 1 special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and new discoveries are made.
> 
> (Putting two group chats in the same chapter was a bit of a pain but hey I managed.)

Boys Next Door  
_Friday_    
_8:38 AM_

**reveluv president** :

**reveluv president** : I thought it'd be just us ngl

**reveluv president** : but this is nice too

**reveluv president** : what do you guys think

**caffeine fairy** : I'm down

**caffeine fairy** :  **@kyungsoo**  wbu

**kyungsoo** : .

**kyungsoo** : .

**kyungsoo** : .

**kyungsoo** : I guess :/

**caffeine fairy** : aww soo don't be like that

**caffeine fairy** : jun and i will be right there

**caffeine fairy** : so no need to worry okay~

**kyungsoo** : k

**reveluv president** : hey did I mention that fanfan walked me to class

**reveluv president** : because he did

**caffeine fairy** : awww

**reveluv president** : yeah after first he went up to me and we started talking

**reveluv president** : it was mostly about the meeting and the rally but still

**reveluv president** : I wished him luck at the rally and HE SMILED AT ME I ALMOST CRIED

**reveluv president** : HIS SMILE IS JUST SO CUTE AGSFDHDHSGS

**reveluv president** : LIKE NORMALLY HE'S SO HOT BUT WHEN HE SMILES HES JUST

**reveluv president** : uwu

**caffeine fairy** : only you would find kris resting bitch face wu adorable lmao

**reveluv president** : he's texting me rn

**caffeine fairy** : oof

**kyungsoo** : I'm in a chat with these other freshman so if I don't respond right away then that's why

**caffeine fairy** : *le gasp*

c **affeine fairy** : awww jun look at our son making friends

**caffeine fairy** : oh right kris

**caffeine fairy** : the chats gonna be dead for a while isn't it

**caffeine fairy** : :(

_9:08 AM_

**reveluv president** :

**reveluv president** : isn't he the sweetest (♥ω♥*)

**reveluv president** : ...

**reveluv president** : aww look at ksoo being social

**caffeine fairy** : lmao you're so awkward

**reveluv president** : I KNOW ( ≧Д≦)

**caffeine fairy** : and he's even worse

**kyungsoo** : hey about the game

**kyungsoo** : the other chat asked me to go to the game with them

**caffeine fairy** : what did they bribe you with

**kyungsoo** : nothing? They just asked

**caffeine fairy** :

**caffeine fairy** : I offered you snacks and everything smh

**kyungsoo** : but I would've felt awkward being the only freshman there ;-;

**caffeine fairy** : sigh

**caffeine fairy** : fair enough

**reveluv president** : who are you going with though

**kyungsoo** : Jongin, the guy who gave me a ride this morning

**caffeine fairy** : I'm really sorry about that btw

**kyungsoo** : nah don't worry I understand

**caffeine fairy** : <3

**reveluv president** : Jongin and who else

**caffeine fairy** : jun you sound like a parent

**reveluv president** : pot calls the kettle b

**caffeine fairy** : square up hoe

**kyungsoo** : hey

**kyungsoo** : I was getting there jun smh

**kyungsoo** : I'm also going with Jongin's friends Sehun and Zitao

**kyungsoo** : and there's this guy named taemin who i don't know but he might be there too

**reveluv president** : wait

**reveluv president** : did you just say Zitao?

**kyungsoo** : yeah why

**caffeine fairy** : scroll up

**kyungsoo** : ...

**kyungsoo** : no way

**kyungsoo** : I'm going back to the other chat for a bit i need to make sure

**kyungsoo** : so apparently they're going with these upperclassmen

**kyungsoo** : Han and Yixing

**kyungsoo** : jesus fucking christ

**caffeine fairy** : HAHAHAHAHA

**caffeine fairy** : at least you'll have some kids your age there

**kyungsoo** : will you still buy me food

**kyungsoo** :

**caffeine fairy** : fhfgdhdgd don't do this to me

**caffeine fairy** : you're lucky you're so small and squishy

**reveluv president** : we're way too soft for this kid

**reveluv president** : how does seungsoo deal

**caffeine fairy** : honestly

**reveluv president** : ANYWAY

**reveluv president** : i high key want to go off campus for lunch today

**caffeine fairy** : oooh same

**caffeine fairy** : are you joining us soo

**kyungsoo** : yeah

**kyungsoo** : btw for the rally I'm sitting w my new friends I'm kind of excited no lie

**caffeine fairy** : awwww

**reveluv president** : cute~

**kyungsoo** : so we're meeting at minseoks car like always?

**reveluv president** : yeh

**caffeine fair** y: in n out?

**kyungsoo** : sure

**reveluv president** : fine but I want to get Starbucks after

**caffeine fairy** : sounds good

**kyungsoo** : alrighty see you guys at lunch

**caffeine fairy** : ^

**reveluv president** : later

 

Too School For Cool   
_1:22 PM_

 

**porkchanel** : you guys going to the game tonight?

**jongdaddy** : ofc

**billy baek cyrus** : hey we have more face paint right

**billy baek cyrus** : cuz mines already fading smh

**porkchanel** : i gotchu bro

**jongdaddy** : ugh

**jongdaddy** : the ta for this class is sooooo hot i cant

**porkchanel** : im starting to think that you have a thing for educators

**billy baek cyrus** : more like a thing for men in positions of authority

**porkchanel** : that was exactly what i didn't want to say thx

**jongdaddy** : i mean...

**jongdaddy** :smith is ok but he's no Minseok

**billy baek cyrus** : MINSEOK

**billy baek cyrus** : the one from choir?!?!

**jongdaddy** : the very same

**billy baek cyrus** : since when is he ur t a

**jongdaddy** : Monday

**porkchanel** : and were finding out just now

**porkchanel** : smh dae

**billy baek cyrus** : smh

**porkchanel** : but what does he look like

**billy** **baek cyrus** : how do you not know

**porkchanel** : i'm not in choir remember

**billy baek cyrus** : ooof i forgot lol

**jongdaddy** :

**jongdaddy** : I took that one just now

**porkchanel** : oooh he is cute

**porkchanel** : not bad dae

**jongdaddy** : hands off my man (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

**billy baek cyrus** : okay but how did you not get caught

**jongdaddy** : cuz i know how to be subtle

**porkchanel** : bullshit

**porkchanel** : neither you or baek know the definition of subtlety

**billy baek cyrus** : oh i know your clumsy ass aint talking chanyeol

**porkchanel** : ...

**porkchanel** : meanie :(((

**jongdaddy** : wow he's so sexy just grading those papers

**porkchanel** : jongdae kim can you please not do that this is a christian server

**billy baek cyrus** : Christ I forgot how dirty minded u can be sometimes

**jongdaddy** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**porkchanel** : wow baek like you're not?

**billy baek cyrus** : I'm not the one thirsting after the guy who grades my papers

**billy baek cyrus** : actually it's best that I not be attracted to anyone tbh

**porkchanel** : dude...

**jongdaddy** : baekhyunnie...

**jongdaddy** : i totally understand you but there's no harm in dating again

**porkchanel** : if you want to stay single until after we graduate that's fine

**porkchanel** : but if you catch feelings for someone well be there for you

**jongdaddy** : couldn't have said it better ^

**jongdaddy** : wait did you bring this up because there's someone u like

**billy baek cyrus** : nah

**billy baek cyrus** : it just automatically came to mind when i was typing

**billy baek cyrus** : im sorry  (╯︵╰,)

**jongdaddy** : its okay dont apologize

**porkchanel** : ^

**billy baek cyrus** : you guys...

**billy baek cyrus** : <3 <3 <3

**porkchanel** : i feel so soft rn

**jongdaddy** : same

**jongdaddy** : wait minseok just dropped something

**jongdaddy** : WOW

**jongdaddy** : and i got such a great view omg

**porkchanel** : way to ruin the moment

**billy baek cyrus** : lmao

**jongdaddy** : ok I need to pay attention in class now so talk to you guys later

_2:50 PM_

**porkchanel** : yo i can't wait for halftime it's gonna be great

**jongdaddy** : you're gonna kill it yeol

**jongdaddy** : I mean that in a good way

**porkchanel** : I know

**billy baek cyrus** : hopefully you don't get hit by a flag like that guy from last year lol

**porkchanel** : ooof

**porkchanel** : I'm just glad it wasn't me

**porkchanel** : but the guard is actually really good this year ngl

**porkchanel** : even the newbies

**jongdaddy** : lol

**billy baek cyrus** : hey yeol do you need us to bring you anything

**billy baek cyrus** : like food maybe

**jongdaddy** : you have your uniform and shit right?

**porkchanel** : yoora is bringing me food later

**porkchanel** : and dw my stuff is safe in the band room

**jongdaddy** : good

**billy baek cyrus** : welp see you tonight

**jongdaddy** : sleepover at my house after?

**porkchanel** : aren't we a little too old for those

**porkchanel** : SAID NO ONE EVER FUCK YEAH SLEEPOVER AT JONGDAE'S

**billy baek cyrus** : had me scared for a sec there bro

**jongdaddy** : bhsdgfhsd me too

**porkchanel** : k I'm gonna go

**porkchanel** : I have some last minute rehearsing to do

**billy baek cyrus** : good luck

**jongdaddy** : lmao have fun w that

**porkchanel** : two kinds of people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know emoticons are so 2011 but AO3 hates emojis so I had to look for an alternative. Besides, I think they're cute.
> 
> 2) If you leave a comment, it may take a while for me to respond. And yes I do respond no matter how dumb you may think the comment is. (I remember commenting on here and when the authors would reply it'd make my day lol) As time goes by I may not be able to respond to every single comment but I will try my best while I still can. 
> 
> 3) If you actually want to talk to me, whether it's about this fic or EXO or more general stuff, Twitter is your best bet.
> 
> 4) Blooming Day step aside. Queen Horololo is finally here.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE//hiatus

September 20, 2018 1:39PM

So back in May I tweeted out that I would update before the month ended. We are now in September and I have yet to finish the next chapter. Even though my personal life was a mess I still wanted to write but I was stuck. Truthfully this was just supposed to be a chat fic with no particular plot other than ships and a high school setting, but I got ideas and struggled to implement them. Right now, I am planning a new fic (an EXO au set in the BNHA universe) but I’m taking the time to plan out characters and roles and plot/plot deviations. I’m not abandoning this fic at all; someday I want to comeback and fix a few things and continue. But it will remain on hiatus for who knows how long. I’m grateful that people actually read this and liked it and I hope you will still support it when I comeback. I’m really sorry for not committing to this fic but I promise to make it good when it updates again. 

Like I said, I’m working on an EXO X BNHA AU right now so please keep an eye on it! Later~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be deleting this note. I think it would be good to keep it so I remember what I had to go through as writer. And it'll serve as a reminder to take the time to plan and then make a commitment.
> 
> Also I'll be changing my username soon. Cynical_Sapphire, you served your purpose well but it's time for a new name. Keep an eye out for that, too!


End file.
